Lilly Kate and Garth
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: this was a lemon request by Midnightwolf45. If you want me to write a lemon for you, go to my home page and read the rules.


"There! Finally I am done with the yard work." Garth then walked over to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. Lilly opened the door and said "Garth come on in." just as garth walked in the rain started coming down heavily. "Garth why don't you take a shower here. It looks too dangerous to drive in that rain." Garth looked out the window and said "Yea your probably right. Well if I had a jeep or a chevy I would be fine but the volkswagon not a good idea." Lilly giggled and said "Go for the shower."

Garth went upstairs and got into the shower just as Kate got home. As Kate went up the stairs she heard water running and thought to herself "Who could be in the shower?" When the water turned off Kate opened the door and saw Garth in all his Glory Kate blushed and quickly closed the door and went to find Lilly. When Kate found Lilly She said "Lilly I just saw Garth in the bathroom getting out of the shower." Lilly suddenly came up with an idea. "Kate what if we both try to seduce Garth at the same time? I was already planning on it while he was here." Kate thought for a moment before she said "I'm in."

When Garth sat down on the couch, he heard Lilly holler "Garth could you come give me a hand?!" Garth replied "Coming!" when he walked into Lilly's room, what he saw made his pants a little too tight. Lilly and Kate were on the bed wearing nothing except for thongs and they were making out. Lilly pulled out of the kiss and asked Garth in the sexiest voice ever "You Like?" Garth cold only nod as he felt like he was about to bust a nut. Lilly noticed the tent in his pants and said "Kate and I both need your help with a problem. If you catch our drift." Garth then quickly pulled his clothes off and when the twins saw his cock they both blushed and said "Bring that meat of yours over here." Garth complied and the twins pressed their tits together with his cock in between them and started licking the upper half of his cock and took turns sucking it. Soon Garth was panting and he tried to warn then but he couldn't say anything as he came all over their faces and huge double D tits. The girls opened their mouths to catch as much as they could. When his orgasm ended the girls started cleaning the others tits and face when Garth saw this he quickly got another boner. When the girls had no more cum on them they got on their hands and knees. Garth then pulled their thongs down and asked "who's first?" they shrugged and Kate said "Whoever you want to be first" "In that case he laid down and pulled Kate on top of him and said "Your first" Lilly then sat on his face and Garth started eating her out as Kate was riding his huge cock that was over two feet long and nearly four inches wide and over ten inches at his knot. "OH GARTH YOUR GONNA TEAR NY PUSSY IN HALF! YOUR SO BIG!" Garth grunted at how tight she was and put his hands on Kate's ass and started squeezing her round ass. Lilly then pulled Kate into a kiss and pushed her tongue into her sister's mouth. Lilly pulled out of the kiss five minutes later and said "GARTH I'M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATER FALL!" She then sprayed his face with her cum and Garth gladly drank down all her cum. Kate screamed "GARTH DON'T HOLD BACK YOUR ORGASM! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT CUM! DON'T WORRY I'M ON BIRTH CONTROL!" Garth couldn't hold back any longer as he gently pushed Lilly off him and yelled "GET READY KATE! 'CAUSE HERE IT COMES!" just as he finished speaking his cum shot out of him like a rocket. As Garth was filling Kate up with his cum, she slammed down so hard that his massive knot entered her and she clamped down on him and cried out in pure pleasure "OH MY GOD GARTH YOUR KNOT IS TEARING ME IN HALF!" Garth replied "YOUR SO TIGHT!" as Kate's orgasm went on she felt her womb expanding to take his huge load mixing with her juices. When Kate's orgasm was over she collapsed on top of Garth and was panting very heavily. Kate rolled off him and Lilly laid down beside him and said "If you think that Kate was a wild ride, you have no idea what I have in stores for you." Garth smiled and said "Just wait until I get in you." Kate looked at him and said "Hey what about me?" Lilly crawled over to her sister and said don't worry. I will keep you happy."

As Lilly finished speaking she pulled Kate into a kiss and Garth pulled out of Kate and decided to surprise Lilly. He lined himself up with her asshole and pushed in ""OH MY GOD GARTH YOUR GOING TO DESTROY MY ASS WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK! KEEP GOING I WANT YOU TO DESTROY MY LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

Garth grinned and started ruthlessly pounding Lilly's tight ass as she was eating Kate out. "LILLY YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT AND WARM… I LOVE IT!" Lilly tried to reply but she couldn't on the account of her sister's pussy filling her mouth. After five minutes of ruthlessly fucking Lilly's tight ass garth pulled out of her ass. Lilly was about to complain but quickly let out a scream of pleasure as Garth slammed into her pussy. "FUCK LILLY, YOUR SO TIGHT!" Lilly replied "AND YOUR SO FUCKING BIG!" soon Kate yelled in pleasure "LILLY I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATER FALL!" Garth then said "LILLY I'M GONNA CUM! IN OR OUT?!" Lilly screamed "IN IN GIVE ME YOUR KNOT! I'M ON BIRTH CONTROL! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT CUM!" Garth then slammed his knot into her tight cunt in one swift thrust, and Lilly lost it as Kate came and covered her face in her cum as garth blew his wad into Lilly.

When she felt his knot enter her Lilly's orgasm took over and her juices sprayed out around his knot but most of them mixed with his cum.

When every ones orgasm was over Garth laid down and pulled Lilly on top of him and pulled Kate up beside him and Kate said" I can't go another round I have no more energy." Garth looked at Lilly and she was already asleep. Garth then said "Let's get some rest." Kate then pulled the blankets up over the three of them and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
